


WTF?!

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Stiles is a bit oblivious, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: A present is left on the back porch. Stiles has questions.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	WTF?!

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»WTF?!«

The acronym was the only thing in the new group chat Stiles had opened.

»Are you okay, darling?« Peter wanted to know.

»Stiles? What happened?« 

»Stiles? What happened?« 

»Stiles? What happened?« 

Three times the exact same message sent by his father, Derek, and Jordan, who he had added to their chat.

Stiles answered with a picture from the back porch where the bloody carcass of a deer lay.

His father was typing furiously.

»Want me to come over and take care of it for you? I know how to butcher deer,« was Derek's answer.

»WTF? Why is there a dead deer on your porch?« was Jordan's answer along with a string of confused emoji.

Peter was suspiciously silent. 

Noah was still typing, but Stiles already typed his next question.

»Peter? Was that you?« He wanted to know.

It took a moment but a short 'Yes' appeared in the chat.

The Sheriff was still typing.

Stiles stared at his mobile for a moment and thought about all the things he had learned about werewolves over the years. 

It took him a moment but his hyperactive mind screeched to a sudden halt when he came to a realization.

»Are you courting me?«

The epiphany hit Stiles hard and his hands were shaking because he suddenly felt nervous about the answer.

Derek and Jordan were suspiciously silent, while the three blinking dots next to the Sheriff's name indicated he was writing.

Peter answered with another short and despite being written cautious sounding 'Yes'.

Stiles paled for a moment before he blushed and a soft smile settled on his face.

»Come over and help me take care of the carcass. I have no idea how to cut up a deer without making a mess,« he all but ordered.

»Yes, dear«

The words innocently popped up in the chat and finally, Sheriff Noah Stillinski's message popped up too.

»WTF?!«

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
